helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!-
|Last = Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER!~ 2005 Winter Tour |Next = Hello! Project 2006 Winter 2006 Winter Tour}} Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!-''' (Hello! Project 2005 夏の歌謡ショー ―'05 セレクション！コレクション！―; Hello! Project 2005 Song of Summer Show -'05 Selection! Collection!-'') was Hello! Project's annual summer concert tour. It ran from July 10 to July 24, 2005. The DVD was released on October 5, 2005 and sold a total of 31,006 copies. Setlist / Tracklist #OPENING #Hello! no Theme #Koi no Telephone GOAL #THE Manpower!!! #MC #21ji Made no Cinderella - Berryz Koubou #Hitorijime - v-u-den #Yume Naraba - Abe Natsumi #Onna, Kanashii, Otona - Sexy Otonajan #SEXY NIGHT ~Wasurerarenai Kare~ - Kago Ai, Konno Asami, Saito Hitomi, Matsuura Aya, Okada Yui #MC #Special Generation - Kamei Eri, Kusumi Koharu, Ayaka, Miuna, Miyoshi Erika, Umeda Erika, Yajima Maimi, Hagiwara Mai #Hitoshirezu Mune wo Kanaderu Yoru no Aki - Puripuri Pink #Ai no Imi wo Oshiete! - W #Suppin to Namida. - Goto Maki #Daite yo! PLEASE GO ON - Goto Maki #Kacchoii ze! JAPAN - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Asami, Murata Megumi, Otani Masae, v-u-den (with on drums) #This is Unmei #MC #Kuyashi Namida Porori - Ogawa Makoto, Maeda Yuki #Inshouha Renoir no You ni - Elegies #Zutto Suki de Ii Desu ka - Matsuura Aya #Sougen no Hito - Matsuura Aya #LOVE Machine - Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Goto Maki, Ishikawa Rika, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai #MC #Iroppoi Jirettai - Morning Musume #Manatsu no Kousen ~ Happy Summer Wedding - Morning Musume #Osaka Koi no Uta - Morning Musume #Magic of Love - Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Goto Maki, Inaba Atsuko, Ayaka, Country Musume, Melon Kinenbi, Maeda Yuki, Matsuura Aya #Yaruki! IT'S EASY - Goto Maki → Morning Musume, v-u-den, W, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute #Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ #MC #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! ;Bonus Footage #~Making~ (〜メイキング〜) Featured Members *MCs ** **Yaguchi Mari *Morning Musume **4th Gen: Yoshizawa Hitomi **5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto **6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **7th Gen: Kusumi Koharu *Nakazawa Yuko *Iida Kaori *Abe Natsumi *Goto Maki *Inaba Atsuko *Coconuts Musume **Ayaka *Country Musume **Asami **Satoda Mai **Miuna *Melon Kinenbi **Saito Hitomi **Murata Megumi **Otani Masae **Shibata Ayumi *Maeda Yuki *Matsuura Aya *v-u-den **Ishikawa Rika **Miyoshi Erika **Okada Yui *W **Tsuji Nozomi **Kago Ai *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Ishimura Maiha **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Umeda Erika **Yajima Maimi **Murakami Megumi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Hello Pro Egg Concert Schedule *'Total: 8 Shows Related Publications Seven total publications based on the concert tour were released in the late 2005: *2005.09.07 Hello! Project 2005 NATSU NO KAYOU SHOW'05 SELECTION! COLLECTION! *2005.09.22 Morning Musume in Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!-'' (モーニング娘。in Hello! Project 2005 夏の歌謡ショー ー'05セレクション!コレクション!ー) *2005.10.11 ''W & v-u-den in Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!-'' (W＆美勇伝 in Hello! Project 2005 夏の歌謡ショー ー'05セレクション!コレクション!ー) *2005.10.11 ''Matsuura Aya & Country Musume in Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!-'' (松浦亜弥＆カントリー娘。in Hello! Project 2005 夏の歌謡ショー ー'05セレクション!コレクション!ー) *2005.10.25 ''Goto Maki & Melon Kinenbi in Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!-'' (後藤真希＆メロン記念日in Hello! Project 2005 夏の歌謡ショー ー'05セレクション!コレクション!ー) *2005.10.25 ''Abe Natsumi & Berryz Koubou in Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!-'' (安倍なつみ＆ベリーズ工房in Hello! Project 2005 夏の歌謡ショー ー'05セレクション!コレクション!ー) *2005.11.09 ''Hello Pro Town (ハロプロ タウン) H!P2005Natsu-PB.jpg|''Hello! Project 2005 NATSU NO KAYOU SHOW'05 SELECTION! COLLECTION!'' 5e3fca2500d5cde70c2ca8c70ad25bde1260c6bf.jpg|''Morning Musume in Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!-'' W&vuden-H!P2005Natsu-PB.jpg|''W & v-u-den in Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!-'' MatsuuraAya&CountryMusume-H!P2005Natsu-PB.jpg|''Matsuura Aya & Country Musume in Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!-'' GotoMaki&MelonKinenbi-H!P2005Natsu-PB.jpg|''Goto Maki & Melon Kinenbi in Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!-'' Abe 26 berryz 2005.jpg|''Abe Natsumi & Berryz Koubou in Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!-'' H!P2005Natsu-HelloProTown-PB.jpg|''Hello Pro Town'' Trivia *This was the first Hello! Project concert tour to feature Morning Musume 7th generation member Kusumi Koharu, and the first to feature ℃-ute, who were formed with the remaining seven Hello! Project Kids members, and was also their only Hello! Project concert tour before Arihara Kanna from Hello Pro Egg joined as an eighth member in January 2006. *This was the last Hello! Project concert tour to feature Berryz Koubou member Ishimura Maiha. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Publication Listings: Hello! Project, Morning Musume, W & v-u-den, Matsuura Aya & Country Musume, Goto Maki & Melon Kinenbi, Abe Natsumi & Berryz Koubou, Hello Pro Town Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2005 Concerts Category:1st Generation Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Concerts In Category:3rd Generation Concerts In Category:4th Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:7th Generation Concerts In Category:Melon Kinenbi Concerts In Category:V-u-den Concerts In Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:Coconuts Musume Concerts In Category:Country Musume Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts Category:2005 DVDs